


My part is ended on thy stage

by Singular_Echo



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Othello - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singular_Echo/pseuds/Singular_Echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asked, and she didn't have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My part is ended on thy stage

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand part three, Othello. My project is due tomorrow I'm writing this so late. I'm a bad student.  
> Titles is from "To the World: A Farewell for a Gentlewoman, Virtuous and Noble" by Ben Jonson

He asked, and she didn't have a choice.  
He asked her father to marry her, and Emilia was asked nothing.  
He took her away, and she got used to it. He did what he wanted, took what he wanted, slept with who he wanted, and she was the wife. Just the wife, unimportant and obedient. She changed, and he didn't.  
She used to be exactly what he father wanted of her, and she was happy with it.  
Iago wasn't her father.  
Years passed with her trying and failing to meet his constantly changing expectations and wants, and she had nothing to show for her desperate efforts but bruises and sleepless nights.  
Eventually, she stopped.  
By then, Iago didn't even deign to notice, too obsessed with the General to notice anything she did at all.  
And she,  
she was free for a while.  
And then a handkerchief fell into her path. And Desdemona was set to the path of ruin.  
Emilia had many regrets in her life, none of which she had the power to change.  
Desdemona was the biggest. Emilia was good at changing. Her whole life was a constant attempt at reforging herself. And Iago, Iago hadn't changed since the night her father gave her away.  
Emilia thought. Desdemona was dead. Iago had had the handkerchief.  
Emilia chose.  
Not even death was enough to make her regret it.


End file.
